Cake
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《Todos los ingredientes estaban listos y alineados para aquel pastel. Lo único que faltaba eras tú.》(UsCan)(Songfic)(Regalo para Saiko)


Esto es un regalo para una amiga mía que quiso que escribiera un fic inspirado en "Cake" de Melanie Martinez. Aclaro, este es un AU humanizado donde EU no es hermano de Canadá. Aunque creo que ya es bastante obvio.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto implícito-explícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia/Inútitalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hima-papa, con quien comparto cumpleaños pero no nivel creativo. "Cake" le pertenece a la cantante Melanie Martinez.

* * *

Picoteaba sin muchos ánimos la masa esponjosa de harina, huevos, leche y azúcar, esperando que las pequeñas burbujas de pan le dijeran qué era lo que tenía que hacer para poder deshacerse de ese extraño sentimiento que le embargaba.

Nostalgia, habría dicho si le preguntaran, pero, para su buena o mala suerte, nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención como para siquiera notar su pesar.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —suspiró, como cada una de las veces que el pequeño oso polar le preguntaba eso.

—Matthew —observó la nieve caer a través de las ventanas, cubriendo el patio trasero de un prístino blanco—. Parece que tendremos una jornada pesada mañana… —murmuró para sí mismo.

Tomó los sobrantes de panqueques y se los ofreció al pequeño oso, quien, ni corto ni perezoso, los devoraba a mordiscos. Mientras caminaba a la cocina para lavar los demás utensilios, escuchó el familiar zumbido de un teléfono anunciando una llamada entrante.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hey, Matthew_ —el chico casi sintió como se le congelaba la sangre al escuchar su voz, era increíble el efecto que podía tener sobre él.

—Sí, ¿necesitas algo, Alfred? —Trató de mantener su voz nivelada, no podía delatar su sentir, al menos no ahorita.

— _Quería saber qué pensabas de que fuera a visitarte mañana, tengo el día libre ya que recién terminamos la temporada de exámenes_ —escuchó un suspiro aliviado salir del otro lado, como si la sola mención del evento fuera causa de celebrar al sobrevivirlo—. _Además de que los demás no están disponibles… eres mi única esperanza de no morir de aburrimiento, Mattie…_

— ¿Y qué querrías hacer en mi casa?

— _No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras_. —Esta vez, el suspiro fue suyo.

—Veremos cuando llegues.

— _Okey~ esperaré a mañana con ansias~_

—Lo que digas, Alfred.

Con un último timbre, Matthew mordió su labio, repasando en su mente las cosas que podrían hacer cuando el otro llegara a su casa. Recordó por un momento haber visto en la televisión algo sobre hornear pasteles. Sí. A Alfred le gustaban los pasteles. En especial si tenían superhéroes.

Matthew salió de la casa con una lista mental de las cosas que debería comprar en el supermercado.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con que el señor Kumajirou se había terminado no sólo su cena, sino toda la despensa. Después de meterlo en su jaula junto con la comida recetada por el veterinario, se metió en su cama, pensando en ese especial par de ojos azules que cualquiera juraría son idénticos a los suyos.

Al no prometer hora precisa, Alfred llegó de improvisto a la casa de Matthew.

—Hola, Mattie —le saludó al tiempo que entraba en la casa como si fuera la propia.

—Buenos días, Alfred —respondió preparando algunas cosas en la cocina.

Se secó las manos en el delantal que se había puesto para evitar mancharse la ropa al momento de cocinar y se aproximó para darle un saludo decente.

— ¿Qué haces Mattie? —Matthew regresa su vista a la cocina, donde se encontró con los ingredientes alineados en el pretil.

—Oh, eso —se encogió de hombros—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría un pastel, pero llegaste antes de lo que pensé, así que no lo he preparado.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¿Huh? —Miró al rostro aburrido de Alfred y decidió que sería mejor que dejarlo sin compañía en la sala de estar—. Seguro, ponte un delantal para que no te llenes de betún. —Rio un poco ante su comentario así como del rostro del estadounidense al notar que el último delantal disponible era en rosa.

—Awww Mattie, ¿no me lo puedes cambiar por el tuyo? El azul es más cool para un héroe que el rosa… —soltó un suspiro y le entregó su delantal resignado.

Comenzaron a preparar la mezcla para el pastel, y Alfred resultó ser más paciente para ello que Matthew. Sería él quien vería las instrucciones varias veces en cada paso para asegurarse de que iban por el camino correcto, quien regresaría en sus pasos cada que sintiera algo yendo en la dirección correcta, y quien reconfortaría con una sonrisa galante (típica de los héroes, le comentaría varias veces) al canadiense que sentía ganas de arrancarse el cabello con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Y qué has hecho en tu tiempo libre, Matthew? —Le preguntó a medida que batía la mezcla; ese era el paso previo a meterlo al horno.

—Nada en realidad, salí de vacaciones hace una semana, y estuve deseando este descanso durante arduos meses —cruzó sus brazos mientras esperaba a que el otro terminara con esa tarea. Soltó un suspiro—. Aunque creo que demasiada tranquilidad comienza a hartarme.

—Entonces supongo que es bueno que vine, ¿no es así? Debe ser tan heroico de mi parte, venir a salvarte del aburrimiento… —Matthew rodó los ojos, más que acostumbrado al megalómano sentido del humor que poseía Alfred.

—Lo que digas.

Ante una respuesta que pocas oportunidades de continuar una conversación, no había mucho que se le podía hacer. Incluso para alguien aparentemente experto en las interacciones sociales como lo era el americano, quien dejó que el silencio reposara incómodo sobre los dos, y comenzaran a sentir el pecho pesado a pesar de la poca humedad en el ambiente.

—Así que… —dijo, más que nada para darse tiempo de idear una respuesta—. Escuché rumores en tu departamento de que estás colado por la chica de intercambio esa, ¿Marianne, era su nombre?

Matthew sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban y casi se ahogaba con su propio aire. —Sí, ese es su nombre, pero a pesar de que compartimos gustos múltiples, no estoy interesado en tener una relación romántica con ella — ¿has sentido alguna vez ese peso incómodo en tu pecho cuando la persona de la que estás enamorado asume que estás enamorado de otra persona totalmente opuesta a sí mismo sin siquiera sospechar de tus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿No? Pues en ese caso, no podrán sentir la incomodidad indescriptible de Matthew en ese momento. Principios básicos del empirismo, chicos.

—Oh, vamos Matthew, ¿entonces quién es? —Su sonrojo pareció intensificarse cuando Alfred pronunció su nombre de aquella manera tan gentil, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mejilla para obligarlo a mirarle—. ¿No me digas que estás enamorado de mí? — ¿Y has sentido tu corazón saltarse de tu pecho cuando esa persona te hace esa pregunta de broma? Porque el pobre de Matthew, sentía que taladraba su pecho, se iba a su estómago, a sus pies, de regreso y una vez que causó todo el desastre, por fin salía.

» ¿Por qué el silencio sepulcral? —Preguntó Alfred minutos después de que su primera pregunta retórica no fuera contestada—. Oye, Matthew, sólo era una pequeña broma, no era para que te alteraras… —comenzó a disculparse una vez que observó a la pequeña figura del otro chico temblar. No intentó hacer nada hasta que vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

Con toda la cautela que podía maniobrar, dejó el tazón con mezcla en el pretil y envolvió al menor en sus brazos, esperando poder transmitirle calidez y comprensión en él.

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Matthew cesaron, pero el miedo no subsidió, pues al sentir lo bien acomodados y el cómo encajaban alrededor de su cuerpo los brazos de Alfred, no quería dejarlos ir nunca más. Y dudaba que el pedir eso estuviera en la lista de cosas que este pudiera hacer con un amigo.

El teléfono de Alfred timbró con una canción de One Republic y esté se deshizo del abrazo para poder contestarlo, después de un par de segundos el rostro del chico mostraba ligera molestia.

—Lo lamento, mi compañero de cuarto dijo que tenía que irme y pues…

—No importa, si es importante, vete —lo excusó con una sonrisa—. Yo me puedo encargar del pastel e incluso decorarlo de algún superhéroe.

— ¡Gracias, Mattie, eres el mejor!

Y mientras el chico caminaba por la puerta, Matthew lo observaba, deseando poder rogarle o obligarle a quedarse.

 _Todos los ingredientes estaban listos y alineados para aquel pastel._

 _Lo único que faltaba eras tú_.

Al pastel le tomó dos horas hornearse. Cuando escuchó al temporizador anunciar que debía sacarlo del horno, tomó uno de esos guantes especiales para cocina y lo retiró con cuidado para que no le pasara nada.

Tomó el tazón que contenía el betún, recordaba haber escuchado a Alfred que le encantaba la mantequilla de maní, así que este era una mezcla de la marca predilecta del americano y mucho saborizante artificial a vainilla, el cual le encantaba a Matthew.

Reconsideró el diseño del glaseado, preguntándose si en realidad era buena idea hacer un superhéroe. Sí, a Alfred le encantaban, pero sentía que sería demasiado… infantil. Soltó un suspiro, tomando la bolsa llena de glaseado blanco para decorar por encima de la capa amarillenta de betún, trató de hacerse una imagen mental de qué quería.

Ausente y ansioso a la vez, continuó observando a la masa horneada, y pasó el glaseado por la superficie, buscándole forma a los trazos que hacía.

Una vez terminado, dejó el pastel en el frigorífico para que se pudiera enfriar como es debido.

El día siguiente siempre llega temprano, así que cuando un molesto y ruidoso americano se mostró en la puerta de su casa, ansioso por probar el pastel que Matthew había preparado con tanto esmero.

—Hallo, Mattie~ —le saludó mientras que, como el día anterior, entraba a la casa con toda la confianza del mundo y buscaba en la cocina el pastel que los entretuvo—. Tengo hambre, ¿crees que podríamos degustar el pastel?

—Seguro —afirmó Matthew mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada y guiaba al otro a la cocina; de las alacenas tomó dos platos y dos vasos, los cuales llenó con leche antes de sacar la caja de plástico en la que puso el pastel. Cortó dos rebanadas generosas y las depositó en los platos, cuidadoso de no ensuciar nada—. Aquí tienes —le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el trozo.

—Oh~ hiciste un genial trabajo con el glaseado —halagó el chico al tiempo que tomaba una cucharada de la dulce y condensada masa—. Y shabe delishioso.

Matthew frunció un poco el ceño. —No hables con la boca llena.

—Lo lamento Mattie —se disculpó al tiempo que terminaba de tragar el trozo que tenía en la garganta—. Hey, mira, tienes betún en la mejilla —apuntó al tiempo que trataba de quitarlo con una de sus manos, el canadiense se detuvo en ese momento, como una presa esperando el ataque de un depredador. Sus labios se encontraban sonrosados y entreabiertos, eran tan carnosos y hermosos que Alfred no le dio importancia cuando los estaba besando.

Su boca era tan dulce como aquella golosina que estuvieran comiendo hacia unos momentos, el beso tan ansioso como lo imaginó tantas veces. Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y su timidez le impedía hacer más que corresponder a las acciones del americano. Por acto reflejo enredo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, esperando poder así profundizar más aquel maravilloso ósculo que, para tortura o deleite, parecía no tener fin alguno.

En algún momento sintió una lengua extranjera picotear la entrada de su boca, y más tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba pidiendo permiso que en concedérselo. El sentimiento le era alienígena, había leído en muchas novelas románticas (no le digan a Alfred que las adora) que un beso con la persona que te gusta era la mejor sensación del mundo, y mientras que no podía quejarse, sentía que, de alguna manera, el sentimiento de regocijo por ese momento no era mutuo.

Cuando se despegaron, sentía sus labios hinchados y un hilillo de saliva colgando de su boca, al alzar su rostro se encontró con los ojos del chico enfocados en él, debido a su obnubilación no pudo distinguir el ligero brillo de deseo en los ojos gemelos, razón por la cual no comprendió ni razonó del por qué se encontraba ya en su cama, con el chico encima suyo repartiendo besos y mordidas por doquier.

O tal vez era que simplemente, no quería comprender.

Como cualquier necesidad fisiológica, le habían explicado a Matthew que el sexo era normal, y mientras comprendía la parte científica en ella, nadie le preparó para comprender la sensualidad en ella, el sentir cada toque como si fuera de hielo en contraste con su casi humeante piel; el sentir un cosquilleo con cada beso que le era entregado; el sentir a su mente mil millas de ahí, entregándose al momento y dejando de lado, desde el momento en que aquellos labios sabor vainilla le besaran, todo raciocinio que alguna vez pudo existir.

A la mañana siguiente, como Matthew ya se lo esperaba, Alfred no estaba a su lado cuando despertó.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente. Uno por vergüenza de sus acciones, y otro por miedo a perder la valiosa amistad que tenía por el otro chico. No sé sabe cuál fue la motivación de qué chico. Pero tampoco es como si importara demasiado. Ninguno de los dos esperaba realmente que una relación saliera de ese desliz.

Aunque a Matthew le hubiera gustado sentirse más que un simple pedazo de pastel.

* * *

Yay, logré terminar esta cosa. A decir verdad, el lime jamás se me ha dado bien, tal vez sea por el hecho de que no tengo experiencia alguna con los hombres. Saiko, espero que esto sea suficiente. Sino, lo lamento mucho.

Pff, en una nota totalmente aleatoria, jamás me ha pasado lo del hilito de saliva que se te queda pegado. Lo que me ha pasado es que en ocasiones sentía como si mi pareja quisiera comerme cuando metía lengua OwO. Era raro. Espero que no me haya quedado de la mierda y, que si no los asqueé, que lo hayan disfrutado si es que son tan pervertidos como yo.

Marane!


End file.
